


Le sorprese, quelle belle.

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Proposta, Stiles non sa dire di no, amore e solo amore per loro, convivenza, nudità
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: SterekDal testo (inizio)Il caldo estivo, per quella notte, stava dando loro una piccola tregua. Sdraiati sopra le lenzuola appena cambiate, Stiles e Derek si godevano quel piacevole momento di relax; i corpi rilassati dal magnifico amplesso appena consumato e deliziosamente rinfrescati dalla doccia fatta pochi minuti prima.





	Le sorprese, quelle belle.

**Author's Note:**

> Buona domenica, ultimamente sto perdendo il gusto per lo scrivere e da mesi non lo facevo. Questa cosetta è nata di getto ieri sera come piccola buona notte per il gruppo WA di cui faccio parte. Non ho voluto gettare al vento la sola ispirazione che mi ha preso di recente. Non è niente di che, poco più di una flash fic.  
> Grazie a Leinki per il betaggio al volo e per “IL GIUDIZIO”  
> buona lettura.

_ Le sorprese, quelle belle _

Il caldo estivo, per quella notte, stava dando loro una piccola tregua. Sdraiati sopra le lenzuola appena cambiate, Stiles e Derek si godevano quel piacevole momento di relax; i corpi rilassati dal magnifico amplesso appena consumato e deliziosamente rinfrescati dalla doccia fatta pochi minuti prima.  
Si erano asciugati sommariamente, non volendo perdere tempo, prima di sdraiarsi ancora una volta l'uno vicino all'altro. Stiles era stato il primo ad uscire dal box doccia, dichiarando che: se non esco immediatamente finirò per obbligarti ad un bis, ed entrambi dobbiamo svegliarci presto, domattina.  
Derek gli aveva sorriso contro le labbra, sciogliendo la presa attorno al suo corpo per permettergli di uscire dalla doccia. Quando lo aveva raggiunto era rimasto alcuni minuti ad osservarlo. Non che fosse poi cambiato molto dalla loro prima volta. Erano passati quasi quattro anni e, ovviamente, il suo corpo era maturato fino a renderlo l'uomo che ora stava nel suo letto, da parecchi mesi il loro letto, ma non aveva più nulla della delicatezza adolescenziale che un pochino gli aveva fatto girare la testa anni prima.  
Ma la cosa migliore era che oggi gli faceva un effetto ancor più devastante.  
Derek lo raggiunse nel letto, avvicinandosi al suo corpo sdraiato a pancia in giù, iniziando a baciargli i fianchi, sfiorando la sua spina dorsale con labbra quasi tremanti. Salendo fino alla nuca inspirando il suo odore così famigliare da farlo sentire sempre a casa. Gli solleticò la spalla con la barba ancora un pochino umida e poi non resistette a stuzzicargli il lobo dell'orecchio con delicati morsi giocosi.  
«Derek, così non sei leale. Lo sai che non riuscirei a tirarmi indietro una seconda volta.»  
« Magari voglio una conferma del fatto che non saresti mai in grado di dirmi di no.»  
« Ormai dovresti saperlo che è così.»  
«Vediamo se è la verità.»  
Derek si allungò verso il comodino, estraendo in fretta qualcosa dal cassetto. Poco meno di un minuto dopo il suo petto poggiava nuovamente contro la schiena di Stiles.  
Baciandogli ancora una volta la nuca, fece scorrere le mani lungo le braccia esposte di Stiles, allungate sopra il cuscino.  
Intrecciò in qualche modo le loro dita, accarezzandole, ma solo quando ritrasse le mani Stiles poté notare qualcosa luccicare al suo anulare sinistro. Il fiato gli si incastrò nei polmoni ed i suoi occhi non riuscivano a distogliersi da quella piccola fascetta argentea che gli adornava il dito.  
« Derek...»  
« Ci penso da molto, Stiles.»  
«Ma questo...è un anello o è quell'anello?»  
«Voglio che diventi la mia famiglia, voglio una nostra famiglia. Spero che tu ancora una volta mi risponda con un Sì.»  
Stiles prese un lungo respiro tremante e si mosse facendo capire a Derek di volersi girare.  
Quando gli occhi dorati di Stiles incontrarono i suoi, Derek vide che quasi brillavano.  
«Derek, non dirò mai no a te. Mai. Voglio più di ogni altra cosa essere la tua famiglia, essere qualunque cosa per te. Per noi.»  
Derek gli sorrise, tornando a respirare solo nell'attimo in cui le labbra delicate di Stiles premettero sulle sue.  
Pochi attimi dopo si stavano amando ancora una volta. Gli impegni del giorno dopo dimenticati, perché qualcosa di più importante lì attendeva nel futuro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note autrice:  
> ecco qui, appunto nulla di che.  
> Mi piaceva l'idea di una proposta di matrimonio un filino dolce.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. Anche se pubblicata da tempo risponderò volentieri ad ogni nuova recensione.


End file.
